


You blew up my apartment...

by comradecourt



Category: Captain America, Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passed down tradition of having your apartment blown up by your enemies. As ever the optimist, Steve makes the best of their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You blew up my apartment...

“You blew up my apartment…”  
  
“No, I just happened to be inside when Iron Hand decided to use a rocket launcher and destroyed everything you had loved and cherished.”  
  
“Correction, you let my apartment get blown up…”  
  
“Oh don’t you even go there, mister.” The blonde haired man pointed an accusing finger at the fellow brunette.  
  
“Hey! You said you were over it already! Jeez Steve, so much for forgive and forget, huh?” The brunette glared at the man.  
  
“Buck… I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean it like that…” Steve stared guiltily at the tile floor in the elevator until the bell sounded as they arrived on the 23rd floor.  
  
“Why are we even here? There’s no point in privacy we both know I’ll either be called away to some Avengers crisis or you’ll be preoccupied with some Secret Avengers business.” Bucky rolled his eyes as he followed Steve out of the elevator.  
  
His feet felt as if they were tied to cinderblocks, he was so tired and after the horrid sleep on the couch the previous night he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know of another ‘Steve Rogers Surprise’ . It was nice, but it would’ve been nicer on a bed and he hated to admit it but the Super Soldier was a little bit too heavy to be lying on top of him. As they reached the end of the hallway Steve paused in front of room number ----- swiping the keycard then pushing open the door.  
  
“This is to make up for the lack of time we haven’t been spending together.” Steve smiled that ‘Everything will be okay, because I’m Captain America’ grin. Except he wasn’t Captain America. …Not anymore at least.  
  
“70 years worth? Or just the past 3 months?” Bucky raised a brow as he smirked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
“Hmmm, do I have to answer that now?” Steve wrapped his arms around the brunette’s hips leading them back towards the bed.  
  
“Maybe…. Oh look there’s mints on the pillow. Wow, Steve you sure know how to treat a guy.” Bucky’s smug smirk never left his lips as the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, falling ungracefully with the Blonde lying on top of him.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind but this is where we’ll be staying since well… We’re both technically homeless.” Steve blushed trying to avoid his partner’s knowing gaze.  
  
“Awww, but I was getting used to sleeping in a box. Thought about naming it the new headquarters for the Avengers meetings.” Bucky nibbled on Steve’s lower lip playfully as he started to unbuckle the man’s belt.  
  
“Buck, listen I really am sorry. I wish I could go back in time and stop it from happening.” He sighed heavily his breath tickling the younger man’s throat.  
  
“Steve, I know. Don’t worry about it. I have everything I care about right here.” Bucky looked down to meet Steve’s all too bright blue eyes. The younger man’s knowing smile was all Steve needed to be reassured that there was no mistaking that this was his Bucky.  
  
“…You were talking about me right? And not my ass that you’re squeezing?” Bucky dead panned as he stared at Steve.  
  
Steve’s question was answered with a pillow to the face and a mouthful of feathers.

  



End file.
